


Soremiku Drabbles

by DejiNyucu



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Character Death, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DejiNyucu/pseuds/DejiNyucu
Summary: Assorted soremikus I've written :')





	1. Tears upon your return

Mikleo cries his heart out when Sorey returns.

He’s happy, he laughs heartily.

Sorey can’t think of a time he saw Mikleo so happy… not that any of his memories are sharp anyway after waking up from his slumber, but he's sure this is a first. 

Mikleo didn’t let himself cry after Sorey went to sleep. He kept moving forward, one day at a time, for the sake of their dream, for his own sake. He traveled, he learned, he mellowed. He looked back fondly, sometimes with soft eyes and a sad smile, but he never cried.

So when Sorey held him close after pulling him out of that hole, all the centuries between them suddenly rushed into him and he cried his heart out.

Happy tears, relieved tears, that soon gave way to laughing.

Mikleo expected this much.   
  
\-------

The second time Mikleo cries after Sorey returns, he wasn’t expecting to.

He acknowledged the first time as the opening of a dam he kept at bay, tucked away (fondly, sweetly) in a corner of his heart for so long, but the second time… the second time he didn’t foresee.

They were sitting, half lying really, together, covered by a blanket. Close.

Mikleo didn’t mind the closeness anymore, he cherished it, Sorey's warmth after so long, now him too mellow to shove Sorey away and put up an annoyed front.

Half asleep, snuggling against each other, humming, nuzzling…

In a split second, a couple of heartbeats time, their breaths had felt warm against each other’s faces, lidded eyes looking at one another for reassurance, hitched breaths and slight trembling, and a soft meeting of warm lips pressed together for the first time, briefly, before parting.   
  
When- how-  
  
Mikleo feels like he is drowning, suddenly lacking air, and clutches the fabric of Sorey’s shirt, grasps, hugs, claws at him like to a lifesaver, the only thing that can keep him from sinking again.

He wants to kiss him again and again, instead Mikleo gasps, repeatedly, he hiccups, he buries himself in his neck as his breath is ragged, fast and uneven, hiccuping, sobbing… crying.  
  
Sorey begins to panic at Mikleo's unexpected reaction. He calls his name, worried he messed everything up, worried he hurt him, worried because he doesn’t understand. Sorey can’t understand, really.  
But Mikleo’s not hurt, or mad or anything of the sort.   
  
A deeper dam, hidden behind many doors and ancient seals inside Mikleo’s heart bursts open and it wrecks havoc inside him. He had pushed it back long ago, even before Sorey went to sleep, even before he became a Shepherd.

Sorey was human. He was a seraph, he *is* a seraph.

Humans die, seraphs…

Mikleo didn’t allow himself to love Sorey. 

Well, that’s not entirely true, he loved him more than anything, but he didn’t allow himself to love him in *that* way.

He couldn’t, he shouldn’t.

Sorey was human, he’d age and die, like all humans do. Mikleo knew this from a young age, and yet he decided he’d still stay by his side as long as Souey would have him, he’d make all of his human friend's limited years count and be there for him along the way. Mikleo even though as far as growing old along with him, for as long as he still wanted his company.

But he wouldn’t long for his affection. Sorey needed another human to spend his life with, not a seraph. Not him.  
  
Now… Sorey is no longer human.

And Sorey kisses the top of Mikleo's head and holds him close, and whispers to him that he’s here, he’s not leaving, that he’s never going away again, while Mikleo keeps sobbing and hiccuping and clinging to him to save his life.

“You better” he finally manages to say, smiling between hiccups.  
  
And the tears once again give way to laughs and this time also to soft, playful and smiley kisses.


	2. No Words Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wordless conversation.

They’re close, so close.

They can feel each other’s breaths on their lips. Mouths slightly parted, softly gasping for air as they slowly, unavoidably meet.

Warmth, hitched breaths, a bit of shaking, each move their hands to hold the other, gently, softly, fondly.  
  
Their lips retreat shortly, to look at each other in wonder, their own emotions reflected on the other’s eyes. Amazement, emotions flooding. This is right, right?  
  
Before any of them can utter a word, their lips meet again.

Mikleo realizes he’s tense, so he slowly breaths out and relaxes his body. There’s no need to be tense, this is right, so right.

Sorey notices and relaxes in turn. They both get comfortable, lying next to eachnother, softly entangled, lazily holding and caressing the other.

They smile into the kiss, let sighs escape and chuckle.

Mikleo kisses Sorey softly, a little peck that lingers for a bit and then retreats.

Sorey smiles and returns a similar one.

“This is nice” it seems to say. “Yes, it is.” the reply.

A couple little pecks that make Sorey giggle a bit.

A slightly hard pressed peck turning into one, two, three in rapid succession.

They both smile, not opening their eyes at all.

Sorey thumbs the side of Mikleo’s jaw, gently.

Mikleo lets out a sigh and kisses Sorey softly, sliding his wet lips over Sorey’s as if it was a soft caress. When he’s done, he sighs again and smiles as he leaves his lips resting on Sorey’s. He’s getting sleepy like this.

Sorey sighs in return and caresses Mikleo’s lips with his own. Slowly, gently. He places a small kiss on his upper lip, and another on the lower, before opening his mouth to grab it with his lips and tug a bit on it, and then tugging again.

They keep at this for a while. Mikleo kissing once, Sorey waiting and replying with a kiss of his own.

Like a wordless conversation, they share their feelings back and forth with their lips.

They don’t need to say anything.


	3. The Gentle Shepherd's rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad canon divergence :')

“Sorey, Watch out!”

  
Mikleo shoots a torrent of water towards the approaching hellions.   
  
The party was currently battling their way up a hill next to a village, looking for the rumours of some old ruins in the vicinity.   
After finding the ruins caved in and unable to enter them, the group decided to head back to the village, while quelling the hellions along the way.   
They had suddenly found themselves surrounded and attacked by a large number of enemies, and were struggling to push through, as they were already tired from the journey.

From the corner of his eye, Mikleo sees Sorey get hit real close, and he quickly summons ice spears to get the enemies away from him. Sorey tumbles to the side and the seraph prepares to cast his healing artes on him.

“Sorey, are you…”

The Shepherd falls to the ground.

“SOREY!!” Mikleo cries out as he rushes to his side without losing a second, almost tripping over himself in his haste. He slides across the last few feet as he kneels besides Sorey, and quickly cradles him in his arms.

There is blood. So much of it.

Mikleo furrows his brows and mutters half a curse about Sorey being reckless as he starts casting healing artes on his friend.

“Ugh..” Sorey groans and coughs.

The rest of the party is still fighting back hellions. Rose has armatized with Zaveid and they are blowing away hellions right and left, while Edna runs all around the place, nimbly avoiding attacks and shooting rock slabs at the assaulting enemies. Lailah turns around after purifying a couple of hellions with her fire artes and promptly sees Sorey in Mikleo’s arms, the light of healing artes over him.

“Sorey-san!” Lailah shouts and rushes to their side, prompt to aid in Mikleo’s healing.

“Come on, Sorey! Hang in there!” Mikleo yells as he casts another healing arte.

Lailah surveys the situation.  
Sorey’s arm has a deep gush on it and it’s lying limp at his side. The blood is not stopping.   
She rips part of her dress and improvises a tourniquet above the wound as it’s not closing with their artes; regular old first aid measures will have to do.   
Sorey also has a deep wound in his stomach, and it doesn’t look promising.

“Mikleo…” Sorey says weakly, then another coughing fit.

“Don’t speak...! Let me… I can heal you!” Mikleo is now panicking. Why aren’t his artes working? Why isn’t Sorey getting better? Why is there still so much blood, dammit.  
  
“It’s okay…”

“No, just wait!!” Mikleo yells back. His hands are shaking and he’s not sure if he can cast any more artes. Lailah is kneeling worriedly next to him, focusing her artes on Sorey’s arm.

“Hang in there, Sorey!! Shit…” Rose and Edna are pushing back and purifying the last hellions, and they rush trying to get it done and go back to the rest.

Edna is now pissed, her rock constructions getting bigger and nastier. “Don’t you dare die on me, Shepherd! You have to help me save my brother, you promised!!”

“Sorey-san…” Lailah has stopped her healing efforts, her hands now resting on her lap, looking at her Shepherd and his sub-lord with a pained expression.

“Dammit!” Mikleo curses, and he can’t cast anything else. Why is Lailah not helping…

“Mikleo…” Sorey looks at him fondly, smiling sleepily. A trail of blood falls from the corner of his mouth. “I’m sorry…” he coughs.

“NO!!” Mikleo cries, clutching Sorey closer. He raises his hand again to cast an arte… nothing.

“Mikleo, stop” Sorey raises his good arm, until now resting over his stomach wound, and puts his bloodied hand on Mikleo’s own. “Please… it’s okay.”

“No…” Mikleo sobs, his frustrated and frantic expression now turning into full pain and his eyes start stinging and welling up. “No no no no no no… this… no…”

Tears overflow and are now falling freely. He’s almost unable to see now. He clutches Sorey’s hand tight, and grabs his shoulder with the other, digging his fingers on him and holding him close to his chest.

Sorey’s hand feels colder, his usual warmth leaving him.

Sorey turns his head to the side for a moment and calls for Lailah.

"Yes?"

"Make... a pact... with Rose" Sorey strains to say.

"But she..." Mikleo's voice drops, eyes widening as he understands whet Sorey wants.

"Understood". Lailah stands up and pauses for a moment, glancing back at Rose, Edna and Zaveid who are fighting the last of the hellions.

Sorey turns his gaze back to the boy holding him. "I'm sorry... Mikleo."

"No... please... no..." Mikleo's voice is almost a pained whisper.

"I should have been... more... careful..." Sorey winces.

"Please don't speak, I'll take you to the inn and..." Mikleo's words rush out of him as he looks up and down Sorey, trying to think of something, anything that could help in this situation.

"Mikleo..." Sorey squeezes weakly Mikleo's hand and smiles sadly at him. The seraph starts sobbing loudly. "Thank you... for..."

Sorey's hand loses his strength and his eyes lose focus.

"No... nononononono... Sorey..." Mikleo cries shaking his head, leaning closer and clutching Sorey's hand. "SOREY!!!... Sorey..." His voice trails off as he realizes he cannot longer be heard.

Rose, Zaveid, Edna are standing at a distance, looking at the scene in silence. 

Lailah conjures the Sword of Flames from Sorey's body and walks down to meet Rose, offering it to her. Mikleo stays in place, his head buried in Sorey's silent chest sobbing and whispering his name.

Zaveid approaches the seraph slowly "Mik-boy...".

Rose calls him from a few paces behind, but he doesn't move to acknowledge them

"Go." Mikleo says, raising his head a couple inches from Sorey's chest.

Lailah chimes in as well "Mikleo-san, we can't stay here it's too dangerous..."

"You need to make a pact with-" Rose starts hesitantly, but is quickly interrupted by Edna, who steps in front of her and walks decidedly up to Mikleo.

"Move", she says sternly." You can't stay here. You'll end up like my brother and I won't stand to it.".  

"Just... go." Mikleo repeats, defeated.

"I said I won't stand to it!" Edna yells at him in frustration.

"I DON'T CARE, JUST GO!!" Mikleo snaps back, not looking at her.

Zaveid approaches Edna, an arm raised to calm her down "Edna-chan...", her body stiff and her shoulders shaking, holding back a sob.

 "IDIOT!!!" She finally cries out. "YOU ARE AN IDIOT!! TURN INTO A DRAGON FOR ALL I CARE!!"

"Edna..." Rose looks at her, not sure if approaching would be a good idea.

"Mikleo-san..." Lailah addresses the boy, who looks at her in acknowledgement, his face tired.

"Thank you, Lailah. Just go. Please."

\---------

As he finds himself alone, Mikleo raises his head from Sorey's chest and looks down at him.

The blood stopped flowing from his wounds earlier, and the ground beneath them is stained dark and wet. Sorey’s pure Shepherd’s robe is crimson, bright and heavy, his shirt a dark purple-black instead of blue. A trail of scarlet is pooled on the corner of his mouth, which Mikleo cleans up with his thumb as best as he can, then moving his hand up to close the partially open eyelids that reveal a hint of pasture green.

He lowers Sorey’s body to the ground, now limp. The boy looks as if he was sleeping.

“Idiot... you’re such... an idiot.” The words come between sobs and chuckles.

He lovingly pushes the strands of hair away from Sorey's face.

“I didn’t even get to tell you how much... I... “

Sobs that he can’t control wash over him.

“I guess it doesn’t matter anymore...”

\--------

It is Zaveid the one that comes find him that night.

Mikleo is sitting, head down, tired, next to a pile of rocks. He’s a mess, his clothes stained from dirt and blood equally, his fine hands covered in cuts and blisters, a feathered bracelet perched in his hand.

Zaveid stands at a distance for a while. He approaches slowly and contemplates Mikleo’s work.

“You know... Edna can probably help you make this nicer.” Zaveid motions to the pile of rocks.

A weak hum is the only response he gets.

"You know", Zaveid starts, closing the distance some more between them, “humans are extremely fragile creatures. And short lived to boot. Our Shepherd was a fine one, though.”. He smiles fondly, sincerely.

Another weak hum. Mikleo feels a pang at his words, but he has cried so much there are no tears left in him.

Zaveid's tone becomes more serious, his voice filled with concern. “You can’t stay here forever, you know." He sits down next to Mikleo, leaning back into his hands and turning his body to face him. " You know what will happen if you do.”

“It’s fine.”

“What did you plan to do when he passed?”

Mikleo raises his head and looks at him, questioningly.

“He was a human, you knew this would happen one day." Zaveid's eyes examine Mikleo's work. "Maybe not like this, but...”

“I didn’t want to think about it.” Mikleo quickly interrupts, his head hanging low again.

“Mik-boy...”

“I figured... he’d grow old and... I’d grow old with him", he fidgets with the bracelet in his hand. "It’s... it’s stupid, I guess.”

“You planned to die of old age with him like a human?", Zaveid questions him. "You know that doesn’t...”

Mikleo shakes his head. “No. I knew I’d outlive him. I just...", he pauses for a moment before continuing, " I figured I’d be there for him until he died, making sure his life was a happy one, and then I’d...” Mikleo's voice drops.

“You did all that, you know.”

The realization hits him. “...Yeah.”

Zaveid shifts his position, raising one leg and resting his forearm on its knee. “You were by his side all his life until the end. I’m pretty sure he was happy to have you there too.” 

”I guess...” Mikleo musters.

Zaveid sighs. “Letting go and moving on is hard, Mik-boy. But there is life beyond it. I’m living proof of that, after all.” He smiles at him. Mikleo knows he's been throguh more than he can possibly imagine and that his words are sincere.

“Thank you, Zaveid.” He closes his eyes and the corner of his mouth pull up just a bit.

“Alright," Zaveid claps his hands on his thighs and stands up," I leave you know. You don’t have to come back if you don’t want to. Everybody will understand." He looks for a moment into the distance and then back down to Mikleo. "But... please don’t become another dragon I have to kill. Edna-chan and I would really appreciate that.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Mikleo smiles.

\----------

 

Up in the hill past the forest, they say, there’s a beautiful spring surrounded by flowers. In the middle of it, a beautifully carved stone monolith rests, reminding people of old ruins made by Seraphim in the times of old.

But don’t be fooled... the monument is relatively new.

Sometimes, it is told, you can find the water seraph that guards it, sitting next to the stone monument. His domain covers all the area and he’ll give you his blessings if you pray to him.

 

The Gentle Shepherd’s Rest, it’s called.  


	4. After the radio show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Tales of Asteria radio show skit/event.

Sorey:   “Good job on the show Mikleo!”

Mikleo: “Thank you, you did great too, Sorey.”   
  


 

Rose:    “Ahh! That was great you two! Good job!”

Sorey:   “Thank you, Rose!”

Rose:    “Also how romantic of you, that letter, hohoho~” *elbow nudge*

Mikleo: “That’s- !”

Sorey:   “Ah, thank you, hehe. I was a bit embarrassed but I’m also kind of glad Mikleo picked my letter!”

Alisha:  “So when all this is over, you two plan to get married?”

Sorey :  “Married? Why?”

Mikleo: “THAT’S NOT-”

Rose:    “But that was such a sweet proposal!”

Sorey:   “Pro… po… proposal? o/////////////////////////////////////o”

Mikleo : “...oh lords...”

Sorey:   “Oh… no! No, no! That wasn’t what I was getting at!! Not at all! I was trying to be sincere and… and…!!”

Rose:    “It’s okay, we all support you two.”

Sorey:   “Mikleooooo help me here!”

Mikleo: “It was a very nice proposal, to be honest…”

Sorey:   “Mikleo!”

Edna:    “Stop teasing the kid or he’ll die from embarrassment. And we’ll be out of a vessel.”

Sorey:   “I was only trying to do a nice thiiiing~~ “

Lailah:  “It was very sweet, Sorey-san”

Mikleo: “Leave it to Sorey to make it all romantic, though.”

Alisha:  “Ah, I apologize for the misunderstanding!”

Rose:    “It’s fine, it’s fine~ These two need to realize their feelings for each other sometime anyway”

Sorey:   “We don’t-!”

Mikleo: “//////”

Edna:    “We’ll leave you two lovebirds be.”

Sorey:   “Mikleoooooo”

Mikleo: “Let them be. It was a great show. And it was a very nice letter, Sorey.”

Sorey:   “Thank you, Mikleo.”

 

  
Sorey:   “Did it really sound like a proposal, though?”

Mikleo: “... pretty much.”

Sorey:   “I’m sorry~”

Mikleo: “Don’t be. I understand your feelings.”

Sorey:   “Mikleo…”

Mikleo: “I feel the same, Sorey.”

 

Sorey:   “Saaaay… if it had been a proposal, what would you have said?”

Mikleo:  “Huh? Well, theoretically speaking… I would have been very mad at you for doing that on air.”

Sorey:   “Aww…”

Mikleo: “And then…”

Sorey:   “Theoretically speaking?”

Mikleo: “Theoretically speaking, I would have said the same I told you before.”

Sorey:   “So a yes?”

Mikleo: “I guess so, yes.”

Sorey:   “.... so we’re getting married? Theoretically speaking, of course.”

Mikleo: “Theoretically speaking you haven’t even confessed yet, so no.”

Sorey:   “Awww Mikleooooo”


End file.
